The brothers of Revenge: The girl's Tale
by Lycan180
Summary: ...This team is not prepared for what will happen in the everclose future.


"The Brothers of Revenge: the girl's tale"

Prequel Chapter : A unforgivable act

By Lycan180

Werewolves have been at peace with humans, living side-by-side, co-existing without harm to either species. Now, Vampires have struck down an elder without a reason. No one dares to go up against the Vampires, or Vamps for short, exept one team, The Brothers of Revenge. The team consists of The Hybrid: Uzamaki Naruto ; The Werewolf: Uchiha Sasuke; The Death Dealer : Haruno Sakura ; The Undercover Vamp: Uchiha Sai ; And the Human: Hatake Kakashi. The Vamps who killed the elder, Satobi, are an Underground Group called Akatsuki. 12 members, all ruthless killers without a care of who they murder. The Leader targets all Weres, and want to transform all humans into Vamps. The Brothers of Revenge have lost a loved one, Sarutobi, and plan on Killing the entire group of Akatsuki. Now, determined to stop the killings before the Akatsuki starts on innocent humans, who know not of their existence, The Brothers of Revenge will stop at nothing to rid the streets of these murderers.

Uzamaki Naruto is not your normal Werefox, for at birth he was raised by Kyuubi-No-Yoko, an Elder of Werefoxes. Kyuubi was taken by Akatsuki and possibly even killed. Separated at age seven from his sensei, Kyuubi No Yoko, Naruto was found by Kakashi who adopted him as him kit(not legal, as a father figure). Naruto dreams to become an Elder himself, keeping the peace with humans and weres, and get his sensei back alive. His werefox form is a golden-red fox about 5 foot tall, for he is on all fours and his chakra molds his body to be able to fight to the death on all fours. He has the title of Hybrid because his mother was a simple Human.

Uchiha Sasuke wants to kill her brother, Uchiha Itachi, for massacring the entire Uchiha pack, and destroying the bloodline of the Uchiha's. Raised by Hatake Kakashi from age thirteen, as a young pup, she has seen him as his sensei and a father-figure as the rest of the Brothers of Revenge. She has mastered her transformations, such as the Yami Lycan, a pitch-black werewolf with 6 foot long Sabre fangs, that can only be forced out by sheer will and anger and hate. Under Sorrow and pain of the mental state can she become the Hikari Lycan. In this form she has more control, but her body is forced into this form. The white fur covering him stands for Light as the black fur on the Yami stands for Darkness. And under extreme circumstances can she unlock her Bloodline trait, the form of the Sharingan Lycanthrope. This form is a special form in which her chakra molds her body into a true Hell-hound, the true form of the Uchiha's. In unlocking this form(which she has not yet), her mind goes animalistic and she has no control of her actions, but she will protect her precious people. Also, in this form, the major damage on the body can kill the user, for silver nitrate is released into the bloodstream. The chances of surving is low, but most do not survive.

Haruno Sakura is the death dealer, the other only female of the group. A recent addition to the Brothers of Revenge, she was sad to learn Naruto already has a mate. Her family being killed by Weres, she held a grudge on all weres until Naruto saved her life at fourteen years of age. After she learned of Naruto's ambition to save his sensei and she agreed to help to repay for her life being spared. Allowing Naruto in her life, she found herself falling for him. However, she found that Naruto had a future mate already, Uchiha Sasuke. She had also found that her grudge on weres were not needed as she picked up the sub-machine guns and took her place as a Death Dealer for the Brothers of Revenge. The second female in the Brothers of Revenge, she carrys a set of smart discs that can explode at contact.

Hatake Kakashi is the all-around father figure and is the founder of Brothers of Revenge. Hatake saved both Naruto and Sasuke and adopted them as his cubs. As it isn't legal, they became Lovers fast. When Naruto brought home Sasuke injured once when he was fifteen, Sasuke had saved him from a bullet piercing his heart. Naruto immediately dropped his act and became the one who quickly took over the position as Seme. Happy for Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi had allowed Sasuke into the Brothers of Revenge, which Naruto had been in since age 11. Setting Naruto up with a pair of Desert Eagles and Sasuke with a pair of Joining katanas, he has the rest of the unused guns to use, as Sai. Grey-white hair and a scar over his right eye was from a werewolf that attacked him asa a young boy.

Uchiha Sai is the Vamp undercover for Brothers of Revenge. At age seven he was bitten by a Vamp and was transformed into one of the blood-suckers. He gained control of himself and joined Brothers of Revenge when his life was sparred by the Kyuubi No Yoko in the dungeon of Akatsuki Head Quarters. A mysterious guy all-around, and loves to hit on Sasuke, along with a sarcastic tone always in his voice. His weapon of choice is twin handguns with Ultra-violet light compressed into the bullets. With hair as dark as space, eyes without a expression, and pale skin, he makes a perfect mate to the one who can open his heart. That is, if he doesn't die first.

...This team is not prepared for what will happen in the ever-close future.

* * *

"The Brothers of Revenge: the girl's Tale" 

By Lycan180

"...This team is not prepared for what will happen in the ever-close future."

Chapter 2 : "Tracking a Were Is Harder than it Looks "

Panting. Growling. Snarling. Yipping.

These are only four of the sounds of many than retracted from two bloody forms fighting with claws, teeth, and the occasional switchblade. In an abandoned backstreet, On all fours was two figures, one a bulky, demon-like wolf with a humanic appearance. A pair of ripped jeans and shredded cloth was it's clothing. The creature had a pale gray fur with a white blaze down his chest. A pair of chocolate orbs were red with anger and hate. It had a pair of Sabre-like fangs and they would be a glossy white, if not for the blackish-blood covering them. The other form was a golden-furred, muscular fox-like creature. Orange pants, torn and bloody, and a black shirt that was barely still on the creature hung on its' body. Blood dripped from many open wounds. Red orbs had a blood-like quality as it let out a growl, baring it's 3 inch fangs at the wolf-creature. The wolf-like creature growled, baring it's large fangs, and opened its' clawed hand and roared as it moved back a step;it pulled It's arm back. In an instant, its' claws had ripped through the fox-like creature's chest, tearing the rest of the black shirt off and sending a large splash of blood onto the brick wall. Sending it staggering back-wards with a curse coming from It's mouth, the fox had bared it's 3 inch fangs and was breathing ragid. Letting a whine and gasp come from it's mouth, it was once again slashed as the wolf came closer. Sight blurring from at least 14 ounces of blood being slashed onto the brick wall, the fox-creature ran, It's red eyes stinging from the pain. It ran on all fours and ran from the other creature. Standing in the backstreet, it roared and howled, signaling others. As the fox-creature ran, it's chest huffing with each breath, it looked to the full moon and whined.

"Lycanthropes..." It said as the creature from the backstreet came to mind. Still running, a twig snapped. Turning quicker than expecting, the fox-creature saw seven more wolf-creatures walk toward it with the red eyes of a pure Lycanthrope. "Oh, fuck." The fox said as it backed up. Looking away from the creatures, It saw a small body of water behind it. It whined quietly, and, inhaling deeply and fangs bared, it let out a roar with ferocity. The fox creature pulled it's ears back and shut it's eyes. The wolf-creatures looked at each other and laughed. A mere fox was opposing them? They stepped toward him and let out a couple of laughs as they neared the bloody creature. The fox-creature whined and inhaled deeply one last time as he let out his weak call to the wind, a call for help, a call for wanting to live.

Elsewhere, a girl sat by the water. 'Naruto was supposed to show an hour ago' thought the girl. Her raven hair glowed in the moonlight, reflecting on her pale skin. The girl was near about 18, and had a ring on her hand. 'Dobe, where could you be?' The girl stood up, her onyx orbs gracing over the area. Sniffing the air deeply, she scented something she didn't like. Her eyes widened and she swallowed a lump in her throught. As she put her hands together for a dog seal, she heard a twig snap. Turning quickly, she immediately let herself transform into a midnight-black creature, A Werewolf, or Lycanthrope. Her now gold eyes caught the intruder and he growled.

"Sai." She said in her demonic voice. The man was around her age and had black hair that was as dark as space and a pair of black eyes. His skin pale, but not too pale, he promtly wanted to jump out of his skin. " Sasuke, it's only me." He said with a fearful tone. Sure he was a Vampire, but an angry Sasuke was something an _ELDER_ would not want to face. With a growl, the Lycanthrope snorted and ran fast on all fours to where she smelled it : BLOOD.

The fox-creature stepped back and felt the edge of the water. Cursing, he growled as a bluff and he prayed that someone would come by, Anyone. 'Sensei's technique!' The fox thought as he quickly merged a Rasengan and Chidori together. A blood-red chakra covered his hands and it ran forward, slicing the largest Werewolf in half. The others looked at the young fox and all ran for their lives. Whining as he slumped to the ground, he looked at his burned hands. "Rasendori Claws use all my chakra..." He said with a whine. A howl broke the soft silence as Sasuke neared the fox. A smile graced her lips as he saw the Were. Sasuke ran to him and looked him over.

"I'm okay...No good werewolves...," it said. Turning to the werewolf he added " No offense, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and turned back human as she hugged the golden creature.

" Sasuke..." It said as it reverted back into a blond-haired boy about the same age as Sasuke. Laying his head on her shoulder, Sasuke nuzzled the boy's neck.

"Sasuke, I'm okay...I just...don't have any chakra left..." the blond said as he closed his eyes and hugged the raven. Purring, he kissed the raven on his mouth gently. Sasuke stood and offered her hand to the Blondie.

"Come on Naruto, Let's go home..." she said as the Blondie, Naruto, smiled. Grabbing Sasuke's hand, he stood, whispering: "Aritougu, Sasuke..." Sasuke smiled and walked with the limping boy back to their headquarters, the abandoned old factory that was supposedly haunted. 'I know it is...' Naruto thought with a shiver.

" Let's go home, Sas-koi..." Naruto said as he pulled her into his arms, placing a trail of kisses down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned and Naruto smiled on her neck. Naruto put a kiss on her lips and pulled away and headed to their 'HOME'. As the two walked near the gates, they both put their hands on a blue screen. Scanning their hands, it beeped and opened the large gate. As they walked inside, Kakashi threw a bag of plasma at Naruto.

"Got'cha..." Naruto said as he put a hole in the bag and slowly drank all of the plasma. With a lick of his lips he held back from throwing up. Sure, he can handle it, but he had a weak stomach. Smiling at Sasuke, Naruto pulled her into their room to be alone, as the plasma had healing properties, and healed all the wounds on the fox. Kakashi smiled and sat back on the black couch, turning on their T.V., looking for something to tune out the two lover's "Alone Time".

* * *

"The Brother's of Revenge: The girl's Tale" 

Chapter three: Fangs of Midnight

Sasuke blushed as Naruto nuzzles her neck.

"Naruto.." she says with a smile, her eyes gold. Naruto smirks and nuzzles her jaw, purring. She shivvers and Naruto pushes her down on the bed, blowing in her ear gently. Sasuke moans and she shakes her head "no."

"Naruto!" she barks and blushes.

"What's wrong, my koi?" he asks kissing her neck. Sasuke growls and tries to push him off. He holds himself over her.

"Sas, what's wrong?"

"Naruto, stop." she says blushing and trying to push him off.

"No. What's wrong?" he asks.

"Naruto!" she barks. Get off!" she says pushing him harder. Naruto smiles and nuzzles her neck, licking, nibbling, and sucking her neck. Sasuke moans out and she breathes hard, moving her neck to be more open to him. Naruto smirks and bites gently. She moans loudly and he kisses her lips. Sasuke kisses back and he slides his tounge inide her mouth, tasting her like every night. Sasuke moans and trails her fingers down his chest, causing him to moan as she tenderly rubbed the growing nub that was held back by his jeans.

"Sasuke..." he moans out as she pushes him down. She looks into his eyes and nuzzles his forehead. She slips her hand up his shirt and kisses him on the lips. He feels her hips hit his and he lets out a loud moan.

"Ah.. K-kami!! Sa-s-u-ke.." he moans with gasps as she runs her hands up and down his chest gently. She looks into his eyes and grasps his bulge gently.

"What are you after?" she asks in his ear, blowing in it. Naruto groans loudly and she smirks.

"Well, Naruto?" she asks squeezing him just barely. He lets out a deep moan and she smiles.

"I thought so." she says with a smile. She lets a purr come from her throught as she kisses him deeply, her hips thrusting onto his. He moans out and clenches the blankets roughly. Sasuke smirks and grinds her hips with his, sending him into Escasty.

"Naruto.. I think you like when I take control." she whispers to him. Naruto only breathes hard as she smiles.Her eyes glow a yellow color and she freezes.

Sasuke snarls as her brother closes in on her, his gleaming fangs coated with blood. Naruto roars and steps near her.

"It's not wise! To attack a werefox'es mate!" he roars.

"Oh, deap fox... I think you don't understand. She will only bear children with another wolf!"

"So be it!"

"So you do't care if you can't save your race from extinction?" he says with a dark smile.

"I do. But we are bring forth more that a child! A pup with the power to change the world!" Naruto roars as he attacks Itachi. itachi smirks and kicks him into a wall. Sasuke roars and uppercuts Itachi. She runs to Naruto's side and he stays still.

"Naruto!" she barks. Naruto opens his eyes and looks at her.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" he asks with a smile.

"No, you didn't! Naruto, please! Stand up!" she says, urgig him to quell the growing fear.

"Shh.." he says with a smile. "I'll be ok, my wolf." he says cosing his eyes.

"But.." she starts. She sighs and curls under him. He wraps his ams aound her and holds her close, his hand laying on her stomach.

Itachi stands from the recent blow and smiles, his eyes dark with a plan.

"Dear sister.." he says with a dark voice, " You wont live longer than mother did.." he says with a dark smile.

Sasuke shakes her head, and get's off Naruto.

"Babe? What is it?" he asks pulling her to him. He sees tears coming down her face and he nuzzles her.

"Shh.. It's okay. I know those prementions are scary. But they allways come when we need them." he sas with a smile. Sasuke shakes her head and nuzzles Nruto like a scared puppy trying to hide.

"Shh.. I promise.. You and the pups are okay." he whispers to her. She nods and calms down. She lays down next to him and he lays over her back.

"Now.. shh.." he says with a smile.

"Naruto.. I don't want to hurt the pups." she says and he nods.

"I wont. It doesn't mean I can't at least let you get some form of pleasure, my koi." he whispers to her. She blushes and he smiles.

"It's ok." he says with a smile. He nuzzles her neck and smiles.

"I'm here.. I'll never let you get hurt.." he whispers. She nods and nuzzles him.

"Sasuke.. your going to have to tell Kakashi." he says nuzzling her soft hair.She turns on her back andlooks at him.

"I know, Naruto." she says nuzzling him. Naruto smiles and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles and lays on her side, closing her eyes. Naruto followed suit and lays next to her, his arm over her side, resting on her flat stomach. Sasuke smiles and puses her body against his and curls to his warmth, drifting to sleep..._A Snarl._

_A howl._

_A bite._

_Sasuke roars as she slashes at another wolf._

_"Aww.. come on, beautiful!" he says with a smile._

_"No!" she barks._

_"Well.. why not? You rather have a fox?" he asks walkinf circles around her._

_"Yes, I would!" she says witth a snort._

_"Well.. I hope you remember.. I'm still availible." he wolf says with a smirk as he swpes her jaw with his tail. She snarls and looks away._

_"Oh, and, a fox cannot protect a wolf like another wolf can, baby." he says with a smile. She snarls and he walks infront of her._

_"Oh, and I give SO much more.." he whispers into her ear, smirking. A Roar cut through the air. Naruto stood over the male werewolf and throws him into the wall._

_"Stay off my female, dirty little fucker!" he barks, snarling. The other were stands and smirks._

_"Oh, it's pooch!" he says with a smirk. His blueish fur glinted in the moonlight, he smirks darkly._

_"It's you." Naruto says with a growl._

_"And hello to you too, pup." he says with a smirk._

_"Hyuuga Neji." Naruto spits out with disgust._

_"Don't wear it out." he says with a smirk. "And, she should have a strong mate, not a wimpy puppy." he says with a smile at Sasuke. She snorts and looks away. She sees Naruto walk in front of her and he snarls. She steps back as they begin to circle each other._

_"Now, Now," Neji says as he claws Naruto across the face, "Don't watch her: You better concentrate on me." he snarls. Naruto roars and runs at Neji, locking his hands with Neji's in their were forms. They growl at each other and Naruto's Fangs begin to drip a black-green liquid._

_"What is.?" neji says toi himself and Naruto lets his legs go. He slams his fangs in-between the second pair of ribs, breaking a fang there. Naruto slides on some wet mud and smirks._

_"Hope you like dying painfully." Naruto says with a smirk as he walks to Sasuke. She runs to him and she nuzzles him._

_"Naruto.. why did you..?" she says with a confused look. Naruto smiles and gently pushes her down with his neck._

_"Shh. Sas, I don't like you." he says out loud. She looks at him. He bends to her left ear and whispers_

_"I love you."_

_"N-nar-ruto.." she stutters and blushes. He smiles and nuzzles her neck. She pulls her ears back and nuzzle back, her eyes golden with a luneessent glow from the moon. She smiles and nuzzles back, and changes to her human form. She was 14 and he was only a few months younger. She puurs and he blushes. He turns back to normal and pushes her down, her arms wrapped around his neck. He smiles and they lean in-_

_"Ahem!" a voice says. Sassuke and Naruto look up and see Kiba._

_"Well.. a purebred were**wolf** and a half blood were**fox**. This is a charming couple." he says with a smile._

_"Kiba, leave us." Naruto says baring his fangs._

_"Ah. Nani? So you can impregnate the gal?" he asks with a smirk. Naruto snarls and looks dead at Kiba, a cold-blooded glare that sent a strong shiver down his back._

_"Uh.. ok. I'm leaving." he says dashing off. He stops at an alley way and leans against the wall, listening to them._

_"He's a fucking idiot." Sasuke says and sighs._

_"Agreed, Sasu." Naruto says with a smile. He looks her in the eyes and pushes her on her back, his eyes looking in her dark orbs that hid a pure light. He presses his forehead against hers and he kisses her full on. She automaticly kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck. His arms pull her up onto him as he deepened the kiss. Naruto wraps his tail around her waist and pulls her closer. She pulls away and blushes, nuzzling his chest._

_Neji stood and snarls. He limps away and runs into Kiba._

_"Oi! What are you doing?" Neji asks, looking at Kiba._

_"Nothing concerning you, you lunatic." he says watching them. Neji sighs._

_"Naruto will kill you." he says. Neji dissapears and Kiba laughs. He turns back and Naruto stood infront of him._

_"... Oh, mother-sucker.." he says and laughs nervously._

_"What were you doing." Naruto states, his red eyes staring hard at Kiba._

_"Uh... I was.. uh.. Sightseeing!" he lies. Naruto roars and Kiba jumps back._

_"If you ever come near Sasuke again..." he trails off. Kiba grins with a chuckle._

_"I get it, Naruto! Uh.. -"_

_"Leave!" Naruto roars._

_"Toodles!" Kiba yells and runs away, his tail between his legs. Sasuke smiles and walks up to Naruto._

_"Let's go home." she says with a smile, taking his hand in hers. He smiles and nods, leading her back home...Sasuke awoke later that night and looks around."What? What happened?" _she asks in her language. Naruto shifts beside her and looks at her._"It's okay. Nothing happened, my koi."_ he says back in his own language.Sasuke nods and looks at him._" Naruto.. I need to tell him soon..." _she says looking in his red eyes.

_"I know.." he says with a smile. He nuzzles her neck and purrs._

_"If I didn't know you as well as I do.. I'd say your a were-CAT." she says with a smile. Naruto chuckles._

_"Or it means something else." he says with a smile. Sasuke looks at him and blushes._

_"Hentai." she says smiling and fake-punching him in the arm.She smiles and curls up to him and drifts back to sleep in the arms of her lover._

_( she knows her original language and his. )_


End file.
